1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an industrial robot and, more particularly, to a painting robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
An industrial robot mentioned in JP-A 7-108485 includes a body structure which has a stationary base unit as a stationary part thereof and a robot swivel unit as a movable part thereof. The robot swivel unit is supported on the stationary base unit for turning about an axis of rotation relative to the stationary base unit. Through holes are formed through the stationary base unit and the swivel unit coaxially with the axis of rotation. Cables and such, namely, elongate members, connected to a robot arm are extended through the through holes. An opening is formed in a part of the stationary base unit apart from the axis of rotation. The cables and such are extended outside through the opening which is apart from the axis of rotation.
The cables and such extended outside through the opening apart from the axis of rotation need to be bent in the stationary base unit. Therefore, the cables and such are inevitably twisted around and displaced greatly relative to the axis of rotation when the swivel unit turns relative to the stationary base unit. Therefore, the cables and such are bent and twisted and are liable to rub against the stationary base unit. Consequently, the cables and such are abraded, damaged and broken. Thus, unnecessary force acts on the cables and such so that the cables and such are abraded, damaged and broken when the swivel unit turns relative to the stationary base unit.